Maxwell
Summary Maxwell was born to parents Edgar and Julie, adventurers. He had 41 siblings, including his twin sister Lily. All of the children received a magical gift from the parents. Maxwell's gift was a notebook that allowed him to create and even manipulate, any object he ever imagined. This includes most characters from DC Comics, and a few Nintendo characters as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, Unknown with nukes, with meteors, and with black holes | 9-A | 2-A Name: Maxwell Origin: Scribblenauts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human boy, magic notepad user Powers and Abilities: Toggle Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 5. He can make himself immortal, regenerative, and deathless if he wishes to), Invulnerability (If he wishes to), Expert in close combat weapons and long-range weapons, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Backpack grants storage for objects of any size), Globe grants Teleportation to any location, Notebook grants Creation (Is capable of creating any object he can think of as long as he writes it down in his notebook), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. He can manipulate, remove, and add 'adjectives' onto objects, people and himself, which grant him a large variety of effects), Magic, Life Manipulation (Can make things alive and sentient and remove life from them as well), & Death Manipulation (Can cause others to instantly die or slowly wither away), Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield which deflects and repels all objects that get close), Summoning (Can summon a variety of things such as gods, animals, and even superheroes), Antimatter Manipulation (Can create antimatter which sucks in objects and quickly explodes afterwards), Necromancy (Can turn others into zombies and make the dead zombies with objects and adjectives), Attack Reflection (His forcefield is capable of reflecting objects, can reflect light), Petrification (Can turn people to stone by using an adjective), Power Bestowal (By granting others or himself adjectives, he can bestow upon himself a variety of powers), Void Manipulation (Can erase objects and people from existence by applying certain adjectives to them), Power Nullification (Can cause others to become powerless with adjectives), Duplication (Can duplicate objects and entities by applying an adjective to them), Radiation Manipulation (Has access to nuclear bombs which cause radiation, can turn himself or other objects and entities radioactive), Size Manipulation (Can change the size of objects and entities making them large or small with adjectives), Status Effect Inducement (Can apply a variety of status effects with adjectives), Durability Negation, Matter Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate atoms with his notebook), Homing Attack (Can create homing missiles, which home onto their opponent), Non-Corporeal (Can turn himself and others non-corporeal with certain adjectives), Flight (Can grant flight with certain adjectives, allowing him to fly around freely), Mind Manipulation (Many adjectives alter the opponent's minds to achieve many different effects), Empathic Manipulation (Can cause opponents to feel emotions such as anger, happiness, sadness, etcetera), Morality Manipulation (Can change an person's morality and make them good or evil), Fear Manipulation (Can cause people to be afraid or be scared of him with multiple adjectives), Transmutation (Can turn substances into different materials with adjectives and people and objects into rabbits and roses with a spellbook, can transform others into skeleton warriors with the necronomicon. Can turn weapons into roses with the Fairy Godmother's Wand), Disease Manipulation (Can inflict illness and sickness onto others via certain adjectives), Biological Manipulation (Can change one's biology and mutate them with certain adjectives), Hair Manipulation (Can cause others to grow hair with certain adjectives), Resurrection (By applying adjectives onto a dead person, they can make them come back to life), Light Manipulation (Can cause others to glow and can create objects which project light), Heat Manipulation (Can change the temperatures of objects by adding certain adjectives to them), Poison Manipulation (Can cause enemies to become poisoned or become poisonous himself), Holy Manipulation (Can apply 'holy' to others and himself, causing them to become holy themselves), Invisibility, (Can go invisible with certain adjectives) Regeneration (Low-Mid. He can apply regenerative adjectives to himself), Ice Manipulation (Can make others frozen with certain adjectives and shoot out ice breath with the Superman costume), Plant Manipulation (Nearby plants will come to protect him with the Swamp Thing costume), Telekinesis (By applying telekinetic onto himself, he will be able to use telekinesis), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation (Many weapons and costumes are capable of shooting out energy beams), Heat Vision (Can shoot out eye beams with the Superman costume), Fire Manipulation (Can light opponents on fire and can create fire with certain adjectives), Water Manipulation (Can cause others to turn wet with certain adjectives), Air Manipulation (Can create puffs of air with his notebook), Earth Manipulation (Can give objects the properties and characteristics of stone with an adjective), Data Manipulation (Can turn others digital with an adjective), Explosion Manipulation (Can create bombs, explosives, and turn things explosive with his notebook), Sleep Manipulation (Can force others to sleep by applying the following adjective onto them), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and non-corporeal beings), Electricity Manipulation (Can create electricity and make others electric with adjectives. Can edit objects to become electric), Black Hole Creation (Can create black holes of varying size which destroy objects), Soul Manipulation (Can affect beings such as spirits, souls, and ghosts in numerous ways). Attack Potency: Small Building level (Destroyed a tower, without the influence of a strengthening adjective.), Unknown with nukes, with meteors, and with black holes | Small Building level | Multiverse level+ (Converted the energy let off by the destruction of the Anti-Monitor to Starites & absorbed it, and remade infinite universes) Speed: Unknown, higher with upgrades | Unknown, higher with upgrades | Unknown, higher with upgrades Lifting Strength: Average Human | Average Human | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class | Multiverse level+ Durability: Small Building level | Small Building level | Multiverse level+ with infinite Starites absorbed Stamina: High Range: Likely interplanetary with black holes and meteors | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Magic notebook, pencil, magic backpack, teleportation globe, superhero suits Intelligence: Genius, can give himself the ability. Likely rather considerable. He knows a lot about monsters and real-life creatures, weapons, and complex machines; he is highly imaginative Weaknesses: He needs to write the item first to use it Notable Attacks/Techniques: Object Creation: Can create almost any object, whether real or fictional. *'Meteor:' Summons a meteor that destroys the whole scenario. [1] *'Nuclear Bomb:' Summons an atomic bomb that destroys the whole scenario. [2] *'Time Machine:' Grants control over time. [3] *'Teleporter:' Allows teleportation, and the ability to create clones. [4] *'Forcefield:' Repels objects, blocks attacks, and grants flight. [5] *'Death:' Summons a character that kills by touch. He can also kill invincible beings. [6] *'Solar System:' Spawns a distant solar system. [7] *'Antimatter:' Sucks in objects that are close, and can explode. [8] *'Mirror:' Reflects any projectile that hits it. [9] *'Medusa:' Summons Medusa, who petrifies those who look into her eyes. [10] *'Magic:' Creates a ball of magic that transmutes characters into bunnies and frogs, and objects into bouquets. *'Superman:' Capable of spawning multiple versions of Superman. [11] *'Flash:' Capable of spawning multiple versions of the Flash. [12] *'Anti-Monitor:' Capable of spawning Anti-Monitor. *'Spectre:' Capable of spawning the Spectre. *'Ultimate Weapon' *'Fairy Godmother Wand' or the ' Necronomicon:' has an effect which is transmutation. Adjective Manipulation: Can add adjectives to anything, including himself, that change something for positive, negative or neutral effects. *'Dead:' Instantly kills the target. [13] *'Sonic:' Allows a character to run at the speed of sound. [14] *'Absent, Gone, Nonexistent:' Wipes any object from existence. [15] *'Cloned:' Spawns two objects instead of one. *'Colossal:' Increases the size of an object to a much greater amount. [16] *'Living:' Brings objects to life. [17] *'Immobile:' Negates the motion of a target. [18] *'Normal:' Negates powers and abilities. [19] *'Microscopic' and Mighty: gives Size Manipulation. *'Magical:' an adjective that will make the object sparkle and give the ability to shoot magic. When you give this adjective to an inanimate object it will become alive. Objects with this adjective will equip magical objects, such as the Magic Wand or the Magic Hat, while expressing the "Magical" emotion. *'Radioactive:' makes its wielder glow a violent shade of green and become radioactive. When a non-radioactive, non-glowing object gets near it, that object will receive massive damage which will kill most objects instantly, including bullets and projectiles. However, if the object survives, it will gain the Glowing adjective. The object will continue to receive smaller damage from the wielder as long as it is still near the wielder. When a radioactive object receives damage, it will instantly explode. *'Incorporeal:' gives Non-Corporeal form and Flight. *A lot of words aadjectivesves such as [[Morality Manipulation|'Morality Man', ulation]], and adjectives give him: Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Fear Manipulation. *Can make people Pregnant or change their gender, and change body properties which give Biological Manipulation. *[[w:c:scribblenauts:Resurrective|'Resurrective:']] give him Resurrection (Metempsychic also do a strange reincarnation thing). *'Sleepy:' cause Sleep Manipulation. *'Holy:' give Holy Manipulation (and Atheist one shot Holy thing). *'Magnetic:' gives Magnetism Manipulation. *'Omnipotent:' give Invulnerability and Flight. *'Invisible:' gives Invisibility. *[[w:c:scribblenauts:Invincible|'Immortal:']] gives Type 5 Immortality since the only way to die is with Absent, Gone, or Nonexistent which wipes any object from existence. In short, the only way to die is with Void Manipulation. *'Regenerative:' gives Regeneration Low-mid. *[[w:c:scribblenauts:Frost-Breathing|'Frost-Breathing:']] gives Ice Manipulation. *'Telekinetic:' gives Telekinesis. *'Laser (adjective):' gives Energy Projection and similar ability gives Energy Manipulation. *'Digital:' gives Data Manipulation. *'Explosive:' gives Explosion Manipulation. *'Sleepy:' gives Sleep Manipulation. *'Poisonous:' gives Poison Manipulation. *'Genius:' gives Genius Intelligence. *'Interactive:' gives the ability to Interact with objects and beings that have Intangibility or Non-Corporeal properties like clouds and ghost. *'Deadly:' also gives Death Manipulation *'Electrical:' gives Electricity Manipulation. *'Acid (Adjective)' and Alkalic: gives Acid Manipulation. *'Petrified:' gives Petrification. *Can affect being such as spirits, souls, and ghosts in numerous ways with adjectives and words which give Soul Manipulation. Object Editor: Can create completely new objects with varying properties. *'Health:' Determines how much damage an object can take. *'Life:' Determines if an object is alive or not. *'Weight:' Controls how heavy an object is. *'Projectile:' Gives a projectile to the object. *'Behavior:' Determines how living objects behave. *Words such as Grangrenous, Pestilence, etc: gives Disease Manipulation. *'Tsetse Fly' and Sandman: cause Sleep Manipulation. *'Pollution' (and lots of others words): Poison Manipulation. *'Black Hole:' gives Black Hole Creation. Key: Scribblenauts & Super Scribblenauts | Scribblenauts Unmasked | A Crisis of Imagination Note: *List of Words in Scribblenauts *Object Editor *List of adjectives *Category:Adjectives *Here are all the suits that he can use: List of DC Characters and Objects Gallery Remake the multiverse.jpg|Maxwell recreates the entire multiverse Others Notable Victories: The Player (Catalog Heaven) The Player's Profile (Unlimited Maxwell was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Kriemhild Gretchen (Puella Magi Verse) Kriemhild's profile (Both were 5-B, Kriemhild Gretchen was used, and speed was equalized) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Bill's Profile (Full Power Bill and Maxwell w/ The Energy of the Anti-Monitor was used, speed was equal and Low 1-C summons were restricted) Discord (My Little Pony) Discord's Profile (Both were 4-B, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Scribblenauts Category:Kids Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Hair Users Category:Technology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Heroes Category:Wood Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Void Users Category:Oil Users Category:Poison Users Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Data Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users Category:Holy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Geniuses Category:Size Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2